In many developed countries, the social structure has progressed towards aging in the recent years, and the elderly frequently suffer from impaired physical mobility due to biological factors such as function aging or diseases. To provide the elderly with better mobility, various electric scooters have become available. With the coordination of barrier-free spaces, not only the living quality of the elderly is increased, but also burdens on caretakers are alleviated. Further, electric scooters provide the physical challenged with similar assistance.
A structure of a conventional electric scooter includes a vehicle housing, a seat, a motor and wheels. To prevent discomfort caused by bumpy road conditions while progressing, and to reduce the risk of tilting over of the scooter, an anti-tilt structure is usually installed at a wheel of the scooter. Thus, the level of tilting of the seat is reduced and better comfort is provided while one rides the scooter. For example, the Taiwan Patent Utility Model Patent M341637 discloses an anti-tilt structure of a conventional electric scooter. In the above disclosure, a sector gear, which engages with multiple motor gear groups, is disposed at a lower part of a seat. Further, a mercury switch is applied as a sensor that senses an angle of vibration, and a tilt angle is corrected using an electrically-controlled technology to achieve the object of anti-tilting. However, the above approach requires a highly sensitive stepping motor to precisely provide the adjustment force for correcting the seat, hence leading to higher costs. Further, if the change rate of the tilt angle exceeds a range that the stepping motor is capable of handling, an accident of the scooter tilting over may still be incurred. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for solving the above issues.